


Shine and Glow

by dustybunnyplots (nicrt)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/dustybunnyplots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shiro wakes up in the morning, it’s in a tangle of limbs and the musky smell of sex. When Lance wakes up in the morning, it’s to a face full of black hair and the sweet scent of shampoo. When Keith wakes up in the morning, it’s to Lance’s screaming and the mouthwatering aroma of Shiro’s food.</p>
<p>In which there are three different ways someone could ever react to a threesome.</p>
<p>(But they all end up all right with it anyways.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine and Glow

1\. Shiro feels a hand caressing down his abdomen, flighty touches that makes his stomach spasm under the tickling. His left hand makes a grab for it but the arm is apparently wedged between the pillow and a head. Shiro gives two gentle tugs in order to free the arm, eyes still closed in a dazed sleep; the head grumbles and snuggles in closer, effectively pinning down his arm.

The numbness kicks Shiro awake sadly and he groans as he tries to stretch. More snuggling ensues, this time the head tucking under his chin while the hands grab at his side. There’s a weird sensation of being tangled up in limbs as Shiro wakes, with two sets of legs curling at either of his side and trying to hook around his own.

The air smells musky, the lingering scent of a nice roll in the haystack. Or bed, to be precise. Keith’s bed to be specific. Shiro opens an eye to spy on the two bedheads currently occupying his personal space. Lance is the head causing lack of circulation in his arm, hands on Shiro’s chest; Keith mumbled something incoherent, fingers fidgeting up and down his abdomen.

Shiro can’t help the soft chuckle he makes.

Oh there was going to be one hell of a morning today.

* * *

 

2\. Lance smells something oddly fruity as he begins to wake up. Is that mango? Peaches? Fruit cocktail? He unconsciously takes another whiff, just as something tickles his nose. Okay that’s definitely hair and…it’s really soft. And it smells sweet. Somehow? How can hair smell that nice in the morning? Or feel that soft at all?

Something cuddles close towards him, and it's giving a really nice and warm feeling. Human, definitely; too big to be his sisters' cat Blue, who sits on his face with her bushy tail dropping into his mouth every morning. They’re small and slim in stature Lance notes, as he closes an arm around the waist. He brings the body closer to him, effectively stopping off anymore squirming that it was making

There was this nice and pleasant feeling about the whole thing, making him reluctant to open his eyes to the new day. But slowly he becomes more aware of his surroundings despite the sleepy lull in him and okay wow! He was definitely feeling last night's events biting him in the butt right now. He groans slightly, half awake now and that apparently incited a small moan from the other person as well.

"Ugh...gross. Morning breath." Keith grumbles beside him.

Wait a tick. What the heck?!

* * *

 

3\. Keith's morning today begins with an earful of screaming, courtesy of a buck-naked Lance flailing off the bed. While not exactly the most fortunate way to start the day, it's definitely funny to see him gape about like a fish. (It was pretty comfortable too, being hugged like that but no one should tell Lance that.) (Well, not yet at least; maybe when they get back in bed?)

Keith watches in amusement as Lance sputters something about him being a 'smug ass mullet-haired pretty boy' and how 'oh god he isn't going to be able to walk for weeks'. Keith laughs at that part, earning him a glare from the dark-skinned boy. They stay like that for a few minutes, with Lance mumbling quiet curses and Keith basking in the afterglow of what could have been a really nice night. He feels the sting of a few marks along his neck and the simmering pain somewhere in his butt. This was alright, he thought. Being together with people like this, not being alone anymore.

Then it hits the both of them: the aroma of freshly made toast and piping hot coffee. Shiro was bound to be in the lacking kitchen, and it still amazed Keith how he managed to whip out something decent from it. Lance streaks out of the bedroom, snatching up a shirt from the floor along the way, yelling 'did we just had a threesome oh my god we did didn't we?'.  Not that it mattered if the neighbours heard the exclamation of course; Keith was sure that they heard a few hours worth of screaming last night.

He scoffs at Lance's complaints but follows him outside.

There's more yelling involved when he does though, since he's the stark naked one now.

* * *

 

4\. They do settle back into Keith's bed after breakfast was downed. It took awhile to persuade Lance into joining them again. (His ego apparently got shot when he realised he just had sex with Keith of all people. Cue Keith rolling his eyes and telling Lance bluntly that he'll 'ride him next time then'; that, had Lance blushing madly.) Now they were all tucked against each other, with Keith beside Lance and Shiro hovering behind them leaning against the wall.

"Ugh, Keith go get a pair of boxers on or something." Lance complains, as pushes his arms around Keiths' waist like before.

"You're just as naked underneath that shirt as I am Lance." Keith retorts, placing his left hand atop of Lances' while the other grasps for Shiros'.

"At least I have some level of decency!" he screeches.

"Guys?" Shiro smiles, digging deeper into the sheets and skin around him. "As much as I'd love to play moderator, I'd rather leave that for later. Right now, I just want to sleep."

There's an exchange of looks between the two and Shiro couldn't help but chuckle when they both had wicked grins on their faces.

"Screw sleep." Lance scrambles around to straddle Shiro. "I'm up for round...uh…"

"Four." Keith helpfully supplied, rolling around to come up next to them. "I'm game for number five."

Shiro lets the laughter escape him, really at peace and happiness with the two of them around.

"Alright," he concedes before his own smirk formed, "just try to keep up boys."

* * *

 

(5. The others only see them again after their very long weekend. Suffice to say they didn't want to know why Keith was wearing a scarf, why Lance kept rubbing his back and ass, and why Shiro couldn't wipe the smug smile off of his face.) 


End file.
